Codigo Virginia
by RavenMore
Summary: OCUPANTES DE LA TORRE STARK, SE LES SOLICITA PASAR INMEDIATAMENTE AL REFUGIO SUBTERRANEO. MOTIVO: CODIGO VIRGINIA, anunciaba JARVIS. Y que diablos es eso? Preguntaba Peter Parker. Pronto, el y Mary Jane tendran la respuesta.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Avengers, espero que les guste, lo que puede ocurrir en una de las miles de tonterias de Tony y lo que tienen que hacer los que viven en la Torre Stark...

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, todo es de Marvel.

Aclaracion: Aqui incluyo a varios personajes mas, lo iran viendo a como avance (eso si, ningun OC).

* * *

_-OCUPANTES DE LA TORRE STARK, SE LES SOLICITA PASAR INMEDIATAMENTE AL REFUGIO SUBTERRANEO. MOTIVO: CODIGO VIRGINIA._

Eso fue lo que se oyo decir a JARVIS en un dia aparentemente tranquilo, haciendo que todos los que vivian en la Torre Stark corrieran inmediatamente, todos, a excepcion de dos personas, quienes acababan de llegar a vivir alli y no entendian el porque de tanto relajo.

_-Que diablos es lo que esta pasando,_ preguntaba Peter Parker, quien veia como todos corrian como chivos sin mecate.

_-Por Dios, Peter, averigua que es lo que pasa,_ le exigia Mary Jane, quien tambien estaba igual de confundida.

_-A ver, a ver... Bruce, Bruce,_ dice deteniendo al cientifico, _QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?_

_-No hay tiempo,_ le responde tratando de mantener el control y que no salga el otro tipo,_ tenemos que salir, toma a tu novia y vamonos, estamos en Codigo Virginia._

_-Codigo Virginia? Y que diablos es eso? Un ataque a Richmond o que?_

_-Luego les digo, por ahora vamonos,_ termina de decir Banner, para tomar las manos de Peter y MJ y bajar al sotano, donde iba a alcanzar a Betty Ross.

* * *

Al momento de llegar a su destino, se sorprendieron al llegar a un refugio subterraneo, que si bien estaba equipado con toda la tecnologia y los lujos posibles, tipico de Stark, pudieron confirmar, tanto el fotografo como la actriz, que el "Codigo Virginia" no era ningun ataque a alguna ciudad.

_-A ver, veamos si estamos todos: Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Betty, Thor, Jane, Peter, MJ, y por supuesto, el que no podia faltar, yo,_ dice Tony mientras señala a cada uno con el dedo y termina la frase con mucha arrogancia, como siempre.

_-OK, ya estamos todos, ahora si... que hiciste,_ preguntaba Steve.

Todos miraban directo al multimillonario, quien trataba en todo lo posible de esquivar el tema, hasta que interrumpio Mary Jane:

_-Ahora si, alguien puede decirnos a Peter y a mi que diablos esta pasando?_

_-Yo lo dire,_ dijo Barton, ante la mirada enfurecida de Stark, _el Codigo Virginia es un procedimiento que hacemos los que vivimos en la Torre Stark cuando el imbecil de Tony hace una de su gran coleccion de tonterias, digna para hacer enojar a Pepper._

_-Pero por que estamos aqui? Y por que el nombre de Codigo Virginia?,_ pregunta curiosanente Peter.

_-Lo del nombre es porque_, responde Thor, _el nombre de pila de Pepper, es Virginia._

_-Ah, ya entiendo, y que no es mas facil hablar con ella?_

_-No, no lo es,_ responde Tony,_ despues de lo del asunto del Extremis, existe una latente posibilidad de que este regrese y la hace mas fuerte e indetenible._

_-Ya hemos intentado hablar con ella,_ interrumpe Betty, _hemos ido Jane, Natasha y yo para tranquilizarla pero no, solo se calma con el tiempo._

_-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con ella,_ añadio Jane, _en ese estado es casi tan peligrosa como Loki, ni siquiera Thor y Hulk juntos pueden detenerla._

_-Wow, la verdad no me esperaba eso de la CEO de Stark Industries, pero, ahora la pregunta es, Que diablos hiciste Tony?_ Pregunta MJ.

Todos miraron a Stark en busca de una respuesta, mientras este trataba de evadirla en lo mas posible?

_-Este... emm... yo... eh... quien quiere comer pizza?_

_-Tony,_ le reprocho Steve.

_-En serio tengo que decirlo?_

Todos asintieron, esperando la respuesta deseada.

_-Bien... lo que paso es que... Pepper me encontro unas fotos._

_-Ay, Stark!_ Le recrimino Barton, _cuantas veces te he dicho que no recortes las revistas de Playboy y las guardes en el taller?_

_-No, no es de eso... ahora._

_-Entonces, de que eran las fotos como para activar el codigo?_ Preguntaba Mary Jane.

_-Las fotos que Pepper vio eran... de Pepper desnuda mientras estaba dormida en la cama._

_-En serio Tony, no puede ser, te comportas como como un idiota popular de high school,_ comentaba Peter.

_-Pues, ya sabes, es el sello de la casa,_ decia con su tipica sonrisa arrogante.

De repente se oye una voz al fondo:

_-Estas muerto._

Todos voltearon a ver quien habia dicho esa frase, y era una mujer de cabello corto color rojo y su traje de combate color negro, quien estaba en la parte mas oscura del refugio y se acercaba lentamente.

**_-Estas muerto... Anthony Edward Stark._**

_-Ay no._

Tony y todos los demas palidecieron al notar el cambio de voz, y mas aun al ver que, al ya estar a la luz, "Natasha" se quitaba la peluca, dejando mostrar otra cabellera rojiza, mas larga, pero de color mas claro, tipo rojiza anaranjado.

_-Pepper..._

_-Codigo Virginia? Y todos ustedes le siguen el juego? Bien, veran lo que puede hacer... Virginia... y no necesito a Rescue,_ mencionaba mientras hacia funcionar el Extremis en su cuerpo, lista para atacar.

En ese momento todos empezaron a correr rumbo a la puerta, tratando de salir.

_-HULK NO PODER ABRIR ESTO!_ Decia Bruce, quien se habia convertido rapidamente en el otro tipo, tratando de abrir el refugio subterraneo.

_-Thor, usa el Mjolnir!_ Gritaba Tony.

_-No lo tengo a la mano, y no lo puedo invocar desde tierra abajo!_

_-Y ahora que hacemos, señor genio multimillonario?_ Le preguntaba Peter.

Mirando a todos, y sabiendo que no podrian salir en un minimo de dos horas o hasta que se tranquilizara Pepper, lo que pasara primero, ya que asi habia programado a JARVIS, aparte de que las paredes eran de vibranio puro e irrompible, asi que por lo mismo no podia invocar su traje, y para colmo nadie tenia sus armas, solo tuvo una cosa que decir:

_-CORRAN POR SU VIDA!_

* * *

En algun otro lado de la torre Stark

Una mujer estaba caminando tranquila por la mansion, hasta que llego a la zona donde habia un pequeño bar, y para relajarse decidio tomar algo que le resultara familiar: un poco de vodka.

Estaba sentada tomando la bebida alcoholica, hasta que se aburrio y decidio hacer algo.

_-Hmm... JARVIS?_

_-Si, agente Romanoff?_

_-Muestrame lo que esta ocurriendo en el refugio subterraneo._

_-Con mucho gusto, en un momento agente Romanoff._

Y aparece una pantalla gigante donde la verdadera Natasha puede ver todo el desastre que esta ocurriendo: Tony corriendo como un cobarde junto con las mujeres, Peter lanzando telarañas para atrapar a Pepper y que entre Thor, Hulk y Steve la sometan, aunque sin muchos resultados.

_-Bien lo dice el dicho Tony, el peor enemigo esta en tu casa,_ decia con una sonrisa malevola.

Y siguio viendo los resultados de que Pepper se hiciera pasar por ella para hacer pagar a todos cuando recibio una llamada a su celular:

_-Romanoff... si, ah... Director Fury, todo esta bien por aqui... no, alli van, solo estan en un pequeño,_ mostro otra sonrisa maliciosa, _entrenamiento._

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado la sarta de tonterias de esta humilde mente, se me ocurrio de repente, y decidi incluir a Betty, Jane, Peter y MJ porque se me hizo interesante todo el caos.

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos!


End file.
